1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to helmets used by motorcycle and bicycle riders, and more particularly, to a helmet which includes apparatus especially adapted for protecting the neck of the rider.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Helmets worn by motorcycle and bicycle riders are primarily designed to afford head protection when the head is subjected to concussive force such as may occur in a collision or fall. However, during normal use, a serious problem that often confronts a user is the presence of wind at high speed. More specifically, the wind is often able to penetrate a motorcyclist's jacket by moving under the helmet, past the neck, under the jacket and into the rider's chest area. The wind that penetrates into the rider's chest area in this manner can be very uncomfortable and even a serious threat to the rider's health during cold and wet conditions. In this respect, it would be desirable if a helmet device were provided that prevented wind from entering a rider's chest area under a jacket by way of the rider's neck.
Once wind reaches the neck area of the rider, it can also advance upward from the neck to under the helmet. In this case, the wind entering by way of the neck can be very uncomfortable and even dangerous to the head area of the rider. In this respect, it would be desirable if helmet device were provided that prevented wind from entering a rider's head area under a helmet by way of the rider's neck.
When the neck area of the rider is not protected very well by the rider's helmet, the neck area itself is susceptible to injury from the wind. In this respect, it would be desirable if a helmet device were provided that protected a rider's neck from wind injury.
During motorcycle and bicycle riding, an inadequately protected neck area may be subjected to more than unpleasant wind conditions. During riding, a rider is often subjected to flying rocks and stones and contact with flying insects at high speed. Such solid objects, when contacting a rider's neck, can cause discomfort, pain, and even serious injury. In this respect, it would be desirable if a helmet device were provided that protected a rider's neck from contact with flying rocks and stones and contact with flying insects at high speed.
For a rider to be willing to wear any protective device, it is desirable that wearing the protective device provides more comfort than not wearing the protective device. This simple principle, when violated, often results in a rider doing without wearing an uncomfortable protective device. In this respect, it would be desirable if a helmet device were provided that protects the neck of the rider and is comfortable to wear.
Moreover, for a helmet-associated protective device to be used with consistency and regularity, it is important that the protective device not be difficult to be used and manipulated on the helmet. In this respect, it would be desirable if a helmet device for protecting a rider's neck were provided that is easily used and manipulated.
Aside from a desire to protect a rider's neck area from wind and debris, it must not be forgotten that the neck must have free, unconstricted movement while the rider is on the motorcycle. More specifically, the rider must be able to readily turn one's head to keep aware of traffic conditions all around the rider. A neck-protective device that constricted neck motion may itself be hazardous. Therefore, in this respect, it would be desirable if a helmet device were provided that protected the neck of the rider without constricting neck and head movement of the rider.
The concept of an air bag providing an air cushion is well accepted as a safety device for protecting rider's in motor vehicles. In this respect, it would be desirable if a helmet device were provided that employed an air cushion for protecting a rider's neck area.
Air tight seals are often employed to prevent air flow from one location to another. Some forms of air tight seals depend upon an inflatable member to provide the air tight seal. In this respect, it would be desirable if a helmet device were provided that employed the principles of an inflatable seal to protect a rider's neck area from the wind.
To overcome cold conditions, good insulation is not always enough. Sometimes it is desirable to provide an active source of heat to warm a cold area. In this respect, it would be desirable if a helmet device were provided that included an active source of heat for warming the rider's neck area.
A number of modifications of headgear are known in the prior art, and the following U.S. patents represent some of these modifications: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,551,910; 3,594,816; 3,797,042; 4,993,081; and Des. 287,300. More specifically, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,551,910, 3,594,816, 3,797,042, and Des. 287,300 disclose face shields for safety helmets. The face shield primarily protect the face areas and afford little protection for the neck. Moreover, they provide virtually no features for preventing wind from entering a rider's chest area under a jacket or entering a rider's head area under a helmet by way of the rider's neck. U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,081 may be of interest for its disclosure of a flexible sun shield used on a hard hat or military helmet.
The face shields disclosed in the patents cited above have panels which cover the eye area. As such, they impose an additional visual obstacle between the eyes of the wearer and the surroundings. Such an additional visual obstacle may impeded proper vision and impose additional dangers. In this respect, it would be desirable if a helmet device were provided that provided neck protection without adding a visual obstacle to the wearer.
The face shields in the prior art disclosed above have complex means for connecting the face shield to the helmet. In this respect, it would be desirable if a helmet device were provided that had neck-protecting features that is readily attached to and detached from the helmet.
Generally, the face shields in the prior art are attached to the helmet at the top of the helmet. For a face shield that covers the face area, this may be practical. However, for a neck-protecting apparatus that does not cover the eye area, it would be desirable if the neck-protecting apparatus would not be attached at the top of the helmet.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use helmets for motorcycle and bicycle riders, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a helmet with neck-shield which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) prevents wind from entering a rider's chest area under a jacket by way of the rider's neck; (2) prevents wind from entering a rider's head area under a helmet by way of the rider's neck; (3) protects a rider's neck from wind injury; (4) protects a rider's neck from flying rocks and stones and contact with flying insects at high speed; (5) protects the neck of the rider and is comfortable to wear; (6) protects a rider's neck and is easily used and manipulated; (7) protects the neck of the rider without constricting the rider's neck and head movement; (8) employs an air cushion for protecting a rider's neck area; (9) employs the principles of an inflatable seal to protect a rider's neck area from the wind; (10) includes an active source of heat for warming the rider's neck area; (11) provides neck protection without adding a visual obstacle to the wearer; (12) is readily attached to and detached from the helmet; and (13) is not attached at the top of the helmet. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique helmet with neck-shield of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.